Eres toda una Mills
by a.michelle29
Summary: SPANISH. SWAN QUEEN. Regina Mills es la chica nueva de Storybrooke Hills. Emma Swan es la tipica chica callada, atleta y estudiosa. Ambas se gustan, el problema: Regina es una Mills, Regina es la hija de la profesora mas estricta de SBH, Cora Mills.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. La chica hermosamente misteriosa**

El estrepitoso sonido de la voz de mi madre me levanto de cama, contemple la opción de volver a dormir y esconderme bajo las sabanas pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas y haría que llegara tarde al primer día - post verano - del colegio asi que baje las sabanas y me estire hasta encontrar mi celular, en la pantalla marcaban 2 llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes, ambos de la misma persona, Ruby, mi mejor amiga.

Ruby se volvió mi mejor amiga hace 10 años. Ella fue la única a la que no le importaba que la chica nueva usara lentes y fuera callada, ella fue la única que me hablo el primer día en un colegio nuevo, de ahí en adelante siempre estaba junto a mí, siempre me defendió, siempre estuvo conmigo así se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Me lave la cara, me duche, me puse unos jeans gastados blancos, un sweater gris claro, unas botas cortas negras y me hice una trenza de medio lado, baje las escaleras y en la cocina encontré a mi padre cocinando, esa es su pasión, pero no es la principal, siempre le han gustado los animales asique cuando recién llegamos a Storybrooke trabajo en el refugio de animales antes de volverse ayudante del sheriff.

"Buenos dias papa" dije mientras lo rodeaba y robaba una tostada del plato que se encontraba a su derecha, para luego dirigirme al refrigerador y tomar una botella de jugo de fresa con zanahoria.

"Emma tienes justamente 20 minutos para desayunar y llegar al colegio" me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de medio lado mientras seguía friendo unos huevos.

"EMMA JOSEPHINE MARIE SWAN JURO QUE SI NO ESTAS ABAJO ANTES DE QUE YO LLEGUE A LA COCINA TE ARROJARE UN VALDE DE AGUA FRIA PARA LEVANTARTE…"

No pude evitar encogerme ante la voz chillona de mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras y soltar una risita al ver que ya estaba desayunando cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

"Oh… no sabía que ya te habías levantado, hija" mi madre dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, para luego pasar por su café y darle un beso a mi padre.

Luego de desayunar me despedí de mis padres, tome mi bolso y me fui al instituto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegue al instituto aún faltaban unos 10 minutos para la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, asique la mejor opción me pareció ir a la biblioteca y leer un poco para distraerme o hasta que Ruby apareciera… lo que sucediera primero.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos para que pudiera sentir mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi cardigán.

 _"_ _Em, ¿dónde estás?"_

 _-Ruby_

 _"_ _Biblioteca"_

 _-Emma_

 _"_ _Llego en 3"_

 _-Ruby_

Guarde mi móvil y volví a mi lectura hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba, levante la mirada y ahí estaba ella, nunca antes la había visto pero era hermosa, su cabello enrulado cayendo por su espalda y sus ojos mirándome, lo único que pude hacer fue dedicarle una sonrisa que ella devolvió y luego solo pude observarla salir de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo en que Ruby entraba por la puerta.

"Em, sé que amas leer pero la campana toca en 5 minutos y nuestra primera clase es con Mills y sabes que ya la tiene con nosotras"

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos encaminamos al salón, al llegar ahí estaba ella, la chica hermosamente misteriosa de la biblioteca, Ruby y yo tomamos nuestros asientos y esperamos a que llegara nuestra _querida_ profesora: Cora Mills.

Llego justo al tiempo en la campana tocaba, siempre era así.

"Buenos días y Bienvenidos devuelta alumnos" saludo con una sonrisa forzada –no es que Cora Mills fuera mala sino el hecho de que Cora Mills era de las profesoras más estrictas que Storybrooke Hills tenía.- "Puedo ver que tenemos una cara nueva entre nosotros, porque no pasas al frente y te presentas, querida"

La "chicha hermosamente misteriosa" se levantó y al verla un poco mejor y a la derecha de la profesora pude notar que tenían cierto parecido a esta y al parecer no fui la única ya que al redor mío se podían escuchar murmullos.

"Mi nombre es Regina… _Mills_ " esto último lo dijo con un poco de incertidumbre.

"¿Mills?, no jodas, ¿¡MILLS!?" Ruby susurro detrás de mí.

"Si… Mills… es la hija de la profesora" le respondí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el pupitre.

"La chica hermosamente misteriosa, era la hija de Cora Mills, el mundo me odia" no pude evitar pensar mientras lenta y repetitivamente golpeaba mi cabeza contra el pupitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. GAME ON, MILLS**

3 horas…

Fueron 2 malditas horas con Cora Mills y 1 con Gold.

Cora Mills es una gran profesora lo admito pero cuando pasas con ella 2 horas de Literatura, la clase de Sociología de Rupert Gold parece una bendición, al fin la campana de receso sonó y el salón comenzó a vaciarse a medida que la manada de estudiantes se disipo.

Apenas salimos fuimos al parque en busca de nuestro lugar de siempre, un gran árbol que no estaba ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos de la entrada y que brindaba la sombra perfecta, como siempre una de las dos se quedaba cuidando el lugar mientras la otra iba a comprar el almuerzo, que suerte que esta vez le toco a Ruby, dejo sus cosas a mi lado y se encamino a la infinita fila que ya se había formado en la tienda de la cafetería, mientras yo sacaba mi móvil para jugar un rato.

"Hola"

Alcé la vista y allí estaba ella _la chica hermosamente –no tan misteriosa, hija de Cora Mills-_ Regina.

"Hola, chica hermosamente nueva" no pude evitar volver a dedicarle una sonrisa al ver que se sonrojaba.

"Gracias por lo de hermosa" Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado "Conozco a absolutamente nadie y bueno, pareces amigable asique espero que no te moleste si te hago compañía" dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Para nada" respondí y pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba "Por cierto soy Emma" le extendí mi mano y cuando la tomo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Encantada de conocerte Emma" su sonrisa era hermosa.

"Y… ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Storybrooke Hills? Regina" pregunte mientras guardaba mi móvil en mi bolso.

"Bueno, mi madre quería que asistiera desde un largo tiempo a este instituto, no creas que me forzó o algo por el estilo, aunque aparente ser estricta y dura" no pude evitar soltar una risa al ver que imitaba a un general de la milicia al decir esto "en verdad es muy cariñosa, asique decidí complacer su deseo y estudiar aquí el bachiller"

"Oh y ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?"

"En Londres, mi padre era profesor en una academia, usualmente pasaba las vacaciones y algunos fines de semana acá, pero, luego decidimos volver a Maine y como la _señora Mills_ trabaja aquí, aquí estoy" sonrió.

"Em, juro que la próxima vez aunque tenga que luchar contigo, iras tu a buscar el almuerzo" escuche a Ruby quejarse mientras me entregaba las bebidas y se sentaba a mi izquierda, era obvio que aún no había notado a Regina "Lo juro, eso parecía la maldita arena de ' _Los Juegos del Hambre_ ' comento mientras me entraga nuestras bebidas y lo que almorzariamos.

Regina soltó una risa y Ruby noto que teníamos compañía

"Oh, lo siento, soy Ruby" Ruby extendió su mano, mientras se sentaba y Regina la tomo.

"Encantada de conocerte Ruby"

Pasamos un tiempo en silencio mientras sacabamos nuestros almuerzos.

"¿Como se conocieron?" Regina pregunto, mientras daba una mordida a su fresa.

"Todo comenzo hace 10 años, cuando la rubia que estas aqui" Ruby me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo "Recien habia llegado a Storybrooke Hills y un grupo de niñas vestidas de pies a cabeza en rosa comenzaron a burlarse de los anteojos que usaba en ese tiempo" me sonroje a la mencion de los anteojos que no utilizaba a menos que estuviera en casa leyendo, los lentes de contacto fueron la mejor decision de mi vida "Y como amor de persona que era en esos tiempos, les arroje arena en la cabeza a todas, me gane una suspencion todos los recreos por una semana pero tambien una mejor amiga como Emma" y se arrojo a abrazarme

Regina no paraba de reirse "Wao".

Seguimos hablando mientras almorzabamos, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que debíamos volver a clases.

* * *

Biología podría ser aburrido, pero Úrsula Saltweed nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

"Muy bien chicos, Bienvenidos a otro año escolar, veo que tenemos una cara nueva, yo soy Úrsula Saltweed, profesora de biología y bióloga marina" dijo observando a Regina y dedicándole una sonrisa acompañada de un giño.

"Mills, Regina Mills" sonrió.

"Bienvenida Regina, antes de que tomen asiento, hagan pareja, vamos a hacer un muy divertido juego de charadas, basado en los ecosistemas terrestres y acuáticos" la profesora dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del laboratorio

Ruby y yo como siempre nos juntamos al igual que los demás y al parecer Regina se juntó con Belle, la chica que irónicamente es el gran amor de Ruby.

"Bien, esta actividad consiste de lo siguiente: cada grupo pasara y tendrá una ronda de 2 minutos cada uno, a lo largo de este tiempo pueden hacer como animales, o películas relacionadas con el ecosistema que les toque, tienen 10 minutos para armar sus señas y estrategias, comenzando…ya"

Todo el mundo comenzó a correr, Ruby y yo teníamos la estrategia planeada en menos de 5 minutos, años de amistad tienen su fruto, a mi derecha pude observar a Regina y Belle, ambas riendo, al igual que Ruby y yo ya tenían su estrategia, Regina volteo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me dedico una sonrisa y con su mano hizo un gesto de _cortar cabeza_.

No pude evitar reír, talvez Regina no lo sabía pero su madre tiene como apodo _"La Reina de Corazones"_ como la de ' _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'_ y cuando hizo el gesto no había duda de que era la hija de Cora Mills.

 _"_ _Vas a caer, Swan"_ murmuro.

 _"_ _Game on, Mills"_ respondí.

* * *

Paso la primera hora y solo quedabamos 4 parejas: Belle y Regina, Aurora y Philip, Merida y Elsa y obviamente Ruby y yo.

"Al parecer tenemos a los finalistas" Ursula rio. "Ahora como quedan solo cuatro parejas y escasos ecosistemas, seremos breves, ya no hay 2 minutos de ronda, sino que sacan un papelito, lo leen y lo actuan, tienen 50 segundos."

Era el turno de Belle y Regina, la que tomo el papel fue Regina y al leerlo sonrio, comenzo con indicar que era una pelicula, hizo su cabello hacia un lando y comenzo a peinarlo, Belle aun no comprendia que era, asi que Regina siguio con otra pista, comenzo a hacer gestos como si estuviera cantando.

" _La Bella durmiente_ " resono el semi-grueso acento de Belle.

Regina sacudio su cabeza y siguio con el gesto de cantar para luego comenzar a tocar su garganta y apretarla como si no tuviera voz y por ultimo puso cara de malevola.

" _La Sirenita_ " Belle dijo y Regina movio su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo a lo que Belle sonrio y dijo "Ecosistema acuatico."

"Regina es graciosa" Ruby comento a mi lado mientras yo me sonrojaba de lo adorable que Regina se veia mientras hacia el gesto de ahorcarse.

"Lo se" sonrei y baje la cabeza.

"Bien hecho chicas" Ursula no paraba de reirse "Buena actuacion Regina, Emma, Ruby, les toca"

Ruby decidio que ella seria la que adivinaria, por ende yo tendria que actuar.

Tome el papel y lo abri _'Ecosistema terrestre: Desierto'._ Hice el gesto de pelicula a lo que Ruby movio la cabeza de forma afirmativa, comenze a moverme alrededor del salon y por entre la gente haciendo gestos como si les estuviera robando, luego tome la taza que la profesora tenia en su escritorio e hice un gesto de estar acariciandola, Ruby aun no comprendia que pelicula era del todo asique sin pensarlo dos veces subi al escritorio de la profesora y comenze a hacer como si estuviera volando y cantando al mismo tiempo y aproveche para tomar la mano de Regina y sonreirle.

" _Alladin_ " Ruby dijo en un tono de pregunta y asenti "Desierto!" grito y me baje del escritorio mientras reia.

* * *

Poco a poco las parejas fueron disminuyendo hasta que solo quedabamos Regina y Belle y Ruby y yo.

"Solo quedan ustedes, tengo dos ecosistemas diferentes en mi mano y esta vez ambas parejas tendran que actuar al mismo tiempo, tienen 1 minuto"

Era el turno para actuar de Ruby y al igual que lo era para Belle. Mire a Regina y le dedique una conrisa con un guiño a lo que ella solo devolvio la sonrisa.

Belle y Ruby tomaron los papeles, los abrieron y luego de unos segundos se pusieron frente a nosotras.

"¿Listas?" todas asentimos "Perfecto...¡ya!"

Ruby hizo un gesto para señalarme que era un animal, mientras Belle le señalo a Regina que era una pelicula. Ruby comenzo a rondar lentamente por el salon y se escondia cada cierto tiempo, mientras Belle tomo un marcador rojo y se lo paso a un chico por la frente, Ruby salio corriendo de la nada y luego pauso para mirarme y hacer un movimiento como si estuviera aullando, mientras Belle se movia al rededor de un grupo de chico incluyendo al que habia marcado en la frente.

"Coyote" dije y Ruby movio la cabeza, Regina aun trataba de decifrar que pelicula era la que Belle estaba actuando

Recorde que los lobos son los animales favoritos de Ruby y que ellos hacien lo que Ruby actuo.

"¿Lobos?" pregunte y Ruby asintio, segui pensando en que ecosistema estarian, ya las selvas habian pasado y tambien los bosques solo quedaba una opcion "¡Montañas!" grite y Ruby asintio.

Belle observo a Regina y suspiro, "Regina, era la pelicula del _'Rey Leon_ '" dijo con una sonrisa que no mostraba enojo.

"Lo siento, nunca antes eh visto esa pelicula"

"Regina, ¿COMO QUE NUNCA AS VISTO ' _EL REY LEON_ '?" Ruby, Belle y yo dijimos sorprendidas.

La campana sono y comenzamos a ordenar nuestras cosas para salir mientras que otros ya habian salido.

"No, eso es inacceptable, no" dije negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados, "Mills, tu y yo, viernes en mi casa, vamos a ver _'El Rey Leon_ ' y otros clasicos de Disney" dije mientras salia del salon.

* * *

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho una voz familiar llamandome.

"¡Emma!"

"Emma, espera"

Al voltearme ahi estaba ella, trotando hacia mi.

"Emma, ¿Acabas de invitarme a una cita?" estaba nerviosa pero aun asi era igual de hermosa y adorable.

Tome aire -no lo habia pensado hasta que sali del salon, habia invitado a Regina Mills a mi casa y no solo eso era con toda la intencion de que fuera una cita- "Si.." respondi.

"Bien" sonrio y guardo sus manos en los bollsillos de su traje color menta "Hasta mañana, Emma" se despidio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta mañana, Regina" sonrei, mientras se alejaba.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! como ven el fic va a tener bastante fluff y una que otra escena divertida. Se les agradece que dejen _reviews_ ya que me inspiran y me hacen querer escribir.**

 **Alguna aclaraciones:**

 ***Esta en _POV (Primera persona)_ esto se debe a que cuando lo comenze a escribir lo cree asi, luego me dio flojera de cambiarlo a segunda persona xD**

 ***Puede que el proximo cap. sea largo ya que ira en el _POV_ de Regina, este sera un cap. de relleno, luego viene el cap. que puede ser de la cita o enfocado en Emma y Ruby / Regina y Belle de ahi en adelante puede que suba caps mas largos ya que incluire ambos _POV_.**

 ***A medida que avance el fic, iran apareciendo mas personajes :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Regina... _Mills_**

"Regina"

Abrí lentamente los ojos debajo del calor y la comodidad de mi cobertor.

"Regina, hija levántate"

 _No_. Pensé en responder, pero sabía que sería peor si ella sabía que ya me había levantado.

"REGINA MARIA MILLS, o te levantas en este momento o prefieres sufrir las consecuencias"

 _Puff, si claro, consecuencias_. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

"Bien."

Escuche como mi madre salía de mi habitación y trate de volver a dormir.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí algo frio resbalando por mi espalda hasta quedar atascado en la parte frontal del top de mi pijama donde se deshizo, luego volví a sentir la misma sensación de nuevo seguida por algo aún más frio en mi cuello.

"¡Mama!" grite mientras saltaba de la cama

"Buenos días hija, tienes 30 minutos antes de que nos vallamos al instituto" me respondió mientras salía de la habitación riendo.

Me estire y entre al baño de mi habitación, tarde alrededor de unos 15 minutos -10 duchándome y 5 mientras me maquillaba- Salí y me coloque mi traje favorito color menta, ni muy corto, ni muy lago, puntos bonos por el hecho de que era un _jumpsuit,_ me hice un recogido simple aunque igual deje mis risos cayendo detrás de mi espalda, tome mi bolso, zapatos y guarde mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi traje mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Buenos días papi" salude mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla "Buenos días mama" salude rondando la mesa y besando su mejilla al mismo tiempo que puse la lata de jugo fría en su cuello.

"¡Regina!" grito mientras me daba un ligero golpe en el brazo.

"Venganza" sonreí mientras me sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

* * *

"Regina, aquí está tu horario" me informo mi madre mientras guardaba mi móvil, "aún es temprano asique puedes dar una vuelta por el instituto o ir a la biblioteca" señalo "tu primera clase es conmigo, puede que seas mi hija pero no acepto tardanzas y ten un buen día, querida" dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se encaminaba a lo que presumía era la sala de profesores.

Decidí dar una vuelta para familiarizarme con los pasillos de Storybrooke Hills, me quede un rato en el parque y luego decidí ir a la biblioteca antes de ir al salón donde tendría clases con mi madre.

"¡Regi!" no pude evitar reírme al escuchar el sobrenombre.

Al girarme corrí a abrazar a mis tías; Úrsula y Cruella.

"Hola" las salude cuando me dejaron ir.

"No puedo creer que Cora _por fin_ te convenció de asistir a Storybrooke Hills, criaturita" Cruella, la más extravagante de mis dos tías dijo.

"Dios, después de 5 años" tía Úrsula dijo un poco sorprendida.

"Digamos que fue en cierta forma para que dejara de molestar pero también está el hecho de que papa quería volver y el programa de bachiller me gusta" sonreí.

"Bueno criaturita es un placer tenerte con nosotras" tía Cruella sonrió.

"Cierto, es lindo tenerte cerca Regi" tía Úrsula dijo mientras apretaba mi muñeca "Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, pero nos vemos en clase Regi" dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

"Nos vemos, criaturita" tía Cruella dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Úrsula.

Seguí mi camino a la biblioteca mientras sacudía mi cabeza y sonreía, _será divertido tener clases con mis tías_ , pensé, _me pregunto dónde estará tía Mal._

Sera muy divertido. Úrsula, Cruella y Maleficent, son las mejores amigas de mi madre y son como mis tías, ya que todas las vacaciones o fines de semana que pasaba en Maine siempre estaban con mama, me vieron crecer, estuvieron para darme consejos a medida que crecía y me convertía en adolescente y el dolor de cabeza de ellas.

Llegue a mi destinación, al entrar lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar un poco alejado, colocarme mis audífonos y comencé a leer un rato, ventajas de tener una madre que es profesora de literatura; infinidad de libros, desventajas de tener una madre que es profesora de literatura; infinidad de libros. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, cuando revise mi móvil faltaban 5 minutos para la clase de mi madre, guarde mis cosas y al alzar la vista _ella_ llamo mi atención, se veía hermosa mientras leía, su cabello rubio en una trenza de lado y una ligera sonrisa que probablemente no sabía que tenía, tome mis cosas y antes de pasar por su lado nuestras miradas se encontraron, me dedico una sonrisa y yo la devolví antes de salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Llegue y entre al salón de clases, tome el primer asiento que vi, saque mi móvil y me puse a revisar las redes sociales un rato, apenas sonó la campana lo guarde y vi a mi querida madre entrando al salón, conociéndola se podría decir que estaba nerviosa, era entendible, casi nadie sabía que Cora Mills tenía una hija y muchos menos que dicha hija era la chica nueva, estaba actuando en modo automático, dio la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar y luego me llamo a que me presentara.

Me levante y volví a ver a la chica de la biblioteca, me coloque al lado de mi madre y pude notar algunos murmullos en el salón.

"Me llamo Regina" hice una pausa y luego con nerviosismo añadí " _Mills_ " y los murmullos callaron y note como la chica de la biblioteca agachó la cabeza.

Suspire y volví a mi asiento.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo y el salón comenzó a vaciarse.

"¿Regina?" voltee lentamente "Oh por dios. ¡Regina!" tía Mal grito mientras me abrazaba "Cora no mentía, enserio estas aquí"

"Si" reí.

"Tú y yo tenemos que ponernos al día, no te había visto desde hace medio año y no puedo creer que Cora te convenció pero yo aún no eh podido convencer a Lily" suspiro "En fin, nos vemos más tarde, pequeña" se despidió.

Salí al parque y debajo de un árbol la vi a _ella._

Me arme de valor y decidí saludarla.

"Hola"

Volví a ver sus ojos verdes.

"Hola chica hermosamente nueva" respondió. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas y ella sonrió al notar lo rojas que debieron haber puesto cuando me llamo hermosa.

Le agradecí el cumplido y se senté junto a ella, platicamos por un tiempo, por fin supe su nombre -Emma- hasta que una chica un poco más alta apareció, quejándose de la larga fila de la cafetería y entregándole unas bebidas y lo que probablemente fueran sus almuerzos a Emma, se presentó como Ruby y seguimos platicando hasta que sonó la campana.

* * *

La siguiente clase era biología.

De por sí ya sabía que tendría clase con Úrsula, sería divertido, _muy_ divertido.

Entro y se presentó, luego tuve que volver a presentarme aunque ya ella sabía quién yo era, pero hasta el día de hoy nadie en Storybrooke Hills sabía que Cora Mills tenía una hija.

Úrsula decidió que tendríamos un juego de charadas, la cuestión es que este juego era usual para mi desde que tenía 5 años así era como ella me ayudaba a estudiar cuando pasaba los fines de semana en Maine antes de volver a Londres con papa.

Formamos parejas, yo quede con Belle, una chica de Australia, súper adorable y con la que me fue fácil hablar, mientras planeábamos nuestra estrategia observe a Emma y le dedique una sonrisa para luego hacer un gesto de cortar cabeza mientras murmuraba _"Vas a caer, Swan"_ y el juego comenzó. En una de las rondas tuve que hacer _'La Sirenita'_ una de mis películas favoritas de la infancia, al terminar por el rabillo del ojo vi a Ruby susurrarle algo a Emma y como esta se sonrojo, luego fue el turno de ellas, Emma era la que estaba actuando y se movía de un lado al otro, cuando subió al pupitre de Úrsula tomo mi mano y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Poco a poco las parejas fueron disminuyendo, hasta que solo quedábamos Belle y yo y Emma y Ruby.  
Úrsula nos dio nuevas instrucciones y más tiempo, Belle y Ruby tomaron los papeles y se colocaron frente a nosotras, Úrsula pregunto si ya estábamos listas a lo que todas asentimos y comenzó la ronda.

Emma y Ruby ganaron. Al parecer el hecho de no haber visto ' _El Rey León'_ hiso que perdiéramos.

"Regina, tú, yo, viernes en mi casa" luego de que Emma dijo esas palabras deje de escuchar lo demás, cuando desperté del hechizo en el que las palabras de la rubia me dejo, salí del salón y trote por el pasillo para alcanzarla.

"Emma, ¿Tu, me invitaste a una cita?" estaba nerviosa y obviamente se notaba, ella no respondió al instante pero luego de darme una sonrisa lo confirmo.

No pude evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego volver por el otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

"¿Qué paso con la criaturita que esta tan sonriente? Cruella pregunto mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un beso.

"Al parecer nuestra Regi gusta de Emma" Úrsula respondió mientras tomaba la mano de la otra mujer y se encaminaban a la salida de Storybrooke Hills.

* * *

 **N/A: #SeaDevil5Ever *-* & Queens of Darkness *-***

 **Aqui esta la parte de Regina antes del proximo capitulo, aun faltan por lo menos dos capitulos mas para la cita ya que me quiero enfocar en ambas, puede que sean capitulos por separado o juntos en uno solo.**

 **P.D: Cruella, Ursula & Mal daran mucha risa ya lo veran, puede que en vez de Henry Sr. ellas sean las que interroguen a Emma acerca de sus intenciones con Regina ;3**

 **P.D2: Teen!SwanQueen me da vida pero SeaDevil tambien es fav y RedBeauty tambien por eso los incluyo**

 **MIL GRACIAS! por leer y por los follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A 1: Hola! (*-*)/**

 **Primero que todo este capitulo me dio un GRAN bloqueo de escrito, literalmente pase 20 minutos viendo un documento de word en blanco ante de escribir todo lo que les presento ahora.**

 **BTW: MB14, tu review me llego mientras escribia esto asique gracias jajaja xD y aqui esta.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Dudas antiguas.**

 **-Regina POV-**

Mi madre me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del instituto, apenas la vi, trote hasta ella y entre en el auto y me acomode mientras ella entraba y nos poníamos en marcha. El viaje de nuestra casa al instituto era relativamente corto, unos 35 minutos caminando y 20 conduciendo, apenas aparco fuera del garaje tome mis cosas y entre a la casa.

"Hola papi" salude mientras subía las escaleras y me encerraba en mi habitación.

Cambie mi _jumpsuit_ por un par de _joggers_ negros y un _top_ lila y puse mi cabello en una cola mientras me deshacía del maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Tome mi portátil y me puse a revisar las redes sociales un rato hasta que sentí mi móvil vibrar en la mesita de noche.

 _"_ _¡REGINA!, fue mi imaginación o Emma te invito a salir"_

 _-Belle_

 _"_ _Pues…"_

 _-Regina_

 _"_ _Apenas salió del salón, salí detrás de ella para preguntar lo mismo y lo confirmo"_

 _-Regina_

 _"_ _Awwww que dulce"_

 _-Belle_

 _"_ _Belle, no, no es dulce… bueno lo es un poco, pero también me pone nerviosa, nunca eh tenido una cita"_

 _-Regina_

 _"_ _Vamos Gina, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, es más, aún faltan unos días para la cita"_

 _-Belle_

 _"_ _Por cierto, ya le dijiste a tu madre que vas a ir a casa de Emma"_

 _-Belle_

 _"_ _No…"_

 _-Regina_

 _"_ _Pues hazlo, noticias como estas corren rápido por SBH"_

 _-Belle_

"¡Regina, baja un momento por favor!" escuche a mi madre gritar.

"¡Voy!" dije mientras cerraba el portátil y salía de mi cuarto.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y entre a la sala de estar, me senté al lado de mi padre en el sofá, mientras mi madre estaba de caminando de un lado al otro en frente de nosotros.

"¿Qué le sucede?" le pregunte en un susurro a mi padre.

"No sé. En un momento está en la cocina, su móvil sonó, contesto y luego de la nada apareció aquí así" me respondió.

* * *

 **-20 minutos antes en la cocina-**

Había sido un día un poco movido, pero era lo normal siendo el primer día de Instituto y siendo el día en el que Storybrooke Hills descubría que tenías una hija de la que ellos no sabían.

El decir que Cora Mills estaba nerviosa no estaba lejos de la realidad, según lo que la mayoría de los residentes de Storybrooke sabían Cora solamente tenía una hija –Zelena- y ella estaba en este momento en la universidad, muy pocos sabían que Cora también tenía a Regina y casi nadie en Storybrooke Hills –aparte de Cruella, Úrsula y Maleficent- conocían de la existencia de Regina.

Cora no estaba avergonzada de su hija, al contrario ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus dos hijas, pero su vida privada y su vida profesional estaban separadas y no es como si Cora quisiera a todo Storybrooke metido en sus asuntos.

Habían vuelto del Instituto hace unas 2 horas y Cora decidió que era momento de comenzar a preparar la cena. Estaba terminando de colocar la lasaña en el horno cuando su móvil sonó.

"Cora, tu hija va a tener una cita con Emma Swan este viernes" una muy alegre Cruella dijo apenas contesto.

"¿Que?"

"Regina…" Cruella hizo una pausa, para ver si la otra mujer respondía "Regina y Emma"

Nada.

"Cora, Emma invito a Regina a ver unas películas en su casa este Viernes" Cruella dijo un poco nerviosa.

Si había algo que se quería evitar en esta vida era a una muy cabreada Cora Mills y al parecer esta no sería la suerte de Cruella.

"De nuevo… ¿QUE?" una ya muy cabreada Cora Mills grito.

Al otro lado de la línea Cruella aparto el móvil lejos de su oreja para proteger su tímpano mientras observaba a su esposa y susurraba un ligero _Ayúdame_ , Úrsula soltó una risa y movió la cabeza.

"Cruella" la mujer dijo en un ligero tono que se debatía entre dulce y amenazador.

"S-sí, Cora" una muy asustada Cruella respondió. _Bueno, este es el momento en el que muero, fue un gusto estar viva y por lo menos logre casarme con una belleza de mujer_ , Cruella pensó mirando al techo.

"Lo de mi hija y Emma" suspiro. "¿Cómo es posible que tú y me imagino que Úrsula también, lo sepan pero yo que soy su madre no?"

La mujer estaba dolida y Cruella lo pudo notar en su tono de voz. Cora siempre se preocupó por ser una buena madre, siempre tuvo sus dudas de si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con sus dos hijas y cuando Regina decidió irse a vivir con su padre a Londres esas dudas solo empeoraron.

"Cora, querida, estaban en clase con Úrsula cuando sucedió, Regina no nos contó, seguramente estaba esperando para contártelo a ti y a Henry" Cruella respondió.

"Si, seguramente sea eso" la incertidumbre aun no abandonaba la voz de Cora. "Bueno, adiós, la lasaña está en el horno y sino paro de hablar seguro se quema"

"Adiós" Cruella dijo antes de colgar.

Cora guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su delantal y trato de calmarse, el sonido del horno la saco de sus pensamientos, tomo los guantes de cocina, saco la lasaña y la coloco en la isla.

Entro a la sala de estar y llamo a Regina.

* * *

"¿Mama, que sucede?" pregunte.

Solo me observo y siguió moviéndose de un lado al otro. Algo la estaba atormentado, podía notar como los engranes en su mente se movían, lo mismo sucedió cuando le conté que había decidido que quería quedarme con papa en Londres.

Suspire.

"Mama… El viernes voy a ir a casa de Emma" dije.

Paro de ir de un lado al otro y me observo. "Lo sé" sus ojos tenían demasiadas emociones. Conocía esa mirada muy bien, es la que siempre veía antes de volver a Londres, ella solo podía ser fuerte por un tiempo definido, pero yo soy su hija, así como ella lee a las personas igual yo lo hago, habito por herencia.

"¿Cómo que lo sabias?" pregunte confundida.

"Cruella me conto. Sé que sucedió al finalizar la clase de Úrsula" respondió.

Suspire.

"Mama, segura que estas bien" volví a preguntar.

"Si querida" sonrió "Ahora vallamos a cenar, prepare tu favorito, lasaña" dijo mientras se movía al área del comedor.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con tensión. Mi padre trato de llevar la conversación preguntándonos como nos fue en el instituto, si había hecho amistades y cosas por ese estilo, apenas termine lleve mi plato a la cocina y subí a mi habitación.

Abrí mi portátil y conecte las bocinas, puse una _playlist_ cualquiera y me fui a dar una ducha. Entre en la bañera y deje que las sales de lavanda y el agua cálida me envolvieran. Sentía el cuerpo cansado. La última vez que mi madre entro en su escudo de emociones fue una semana antes de que Zelena se fuera a la universidad y antes de que yo volviera a Londres con papa luego de las vacaciones.

Mi madre trataba de evitar mostrar emociones que la hicieran ver vulnerable, era su mecanismo de defensa, Zelena y yo también lo teníamos, lo que no comprendía fue el porqué de usarlo ahora. Ya estábamos aquí, papa y yo decidimos quedarnos en Storybrooke, ni él ni yo teníamos ganas de volver a Londres, a mi padre se le rompía el corazón cada vez que tenía que volver a dejar a mama aquí y a mi cada vez que la dejaba, cada vez que terminábamos alguna de nuestras videollamadas, ella no lo sabía pero antes de cerrar el portátil podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y lo mucho que se esforzaba por sonreír.

Luego de una hora salí envuelta en mi toalla, busque uno de mis _t-shirts_ grandes y me lo puse.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encamine a la cocina, tenía que hablar con mi madre. Cuando llegue la encontré poniendo lo que sobro de la lasaña en la nevera.

"Mama" dije un poco tímida. Ella volteo a observarme.

"Mama, lamento que te enteraras por Cruella que Emma me había invitado a salir" suspire "No te lo estaba ocultando, planeaba decírtelo, hasta Belle me dijo que tenía que decírtelo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera" solté una pequeña risa.

"Yo también lo siento Regina" estaba bajando su mecanismo de defensa, sus ojos mostraban lo dolida que estaba.

Sin previo aviso la abrase "Mama te quiero" dije mientras la apretaba más fuerte.

Salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación me envolví en las cobijas de mi cama y me quede dormida.

* * *

Cora estaba apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, sus lentes en sus ojos y un libro en sus manos, pero su mente estaba rondando, las mismas dudas de siempre se habían apoderado de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Seré una buena madre?_

 _Zelena decidió irse a estudiar lejos por mí culpa_

 _Regina vivió en Londres porque no me soportaba._

 _Talvez Henry y Regina piensan en volver a Londres_

"Cora" la voz de Henry la saco de su transe.

"Cora, mi amor" dijo mientras entraba a la cama y se acodaba al lado de la mujer y la abrazaba "Regina y yo estamos aquí, no planeamos irnos a Londres de nuevo" trato de re-asegurarle mientras besa su frente.

"Lo sé" la mujer suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en la mesita de noche junto con su libro.

"Pero no puedo parar ese sentimiento de que Regina no está feliz aquí y sé que es estúpido que me ponga así solo porque Cruella y Úrsula sabían que Regina tenía una cita y yo no" se acercó más a su esposo "No puedo parar de pensar en que mi niña me oculta cosas, eso fue lo primero que pensé, que Regina no me quería contar acerca de su cita con Emma" la mujer suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un momento.

"Cora, no te estaba ocultando nada, como Cruella dijo, sucedió a la ultima hora, por ende Úrsula lo sabía y se lo contó a Cruella y Regina está feliz aquí, _ambos_ estamos felices de estar aquí en nuestro hogar, _ambos_ te extrañábamos por eso decidimos volver" Henry se separó un poco de ella y con delicadeza alzó su barbilla para mirla a los ojos.

"Cora, mi amor, no planeamos volver a irnos" dijo antes de besarla.

* * *

 **N/A 2: Lamento mucho si les di _feels_ xd**

 **Yo tambien tuve feels mientras escribia esto, el proximo tambien tiene _feels_ y es enfocado en Emma.**

 **Como siempre; MIL GRACIAS! por leer, por los follows y a los pocos que dejan _reviews_ se les aprecia :3**


End file.
